pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ball Guy
Ball Guy (ボールガイ) is the official mascot of the Galar Pokémon League. It is depicted as a person with a Poké Ball shaped head who gifts different kinds of Poké Balls to Trainers. A person wearing a Ball Guy costume can be found hanging around stadiums across the region. Appearance The Ball Guy character is depicted as a humanoid person with white skin and a large Poké Ball head, which has big eyes, a buck tooth, a grey hat, and a red turf of "hair". The Ball Guy wears a red shirt and grey short pants and shoes that resemble a Poké Ball. The real face of the person wearing the Ball Guy custom is unknown, as they always wear the Ball Guy mask. Strangely, their skin tone is also white just like character. Personality The Ball Guy is presented as an energetic Poké Ball enthusiast who is always eager to share Poké Balls with trainers. They are often seen dancing and making poses for trainers that talk to them. Biography Games The Ball Guy character was created as the mascot of the Galar Pokémon League. The character is used as promotional material for the Gym Challenge. Large monitors seen during official Gym Battles use Ball Guy emoticons to represent the events occurring during the Battle, such as a Pokémon fainting or a participant winning the Battle. An employee wearing the Ball Guy costume is present in the lobby of each official stadium within the Galar Region. It is unclear whether the Ball Guy who appears in every stadium is the same person or if each stadium has its own Ball Guy, but it is implied to be the latter. The player character first encounters the Ball Guy outside the Motostoke stadium, where the Ball Guy introduces themselves and gifts the player character a Poké Ball. They then state that they can be found all around the Galar region in different stadiums. Each time the player character reaches a new stadium they find the Ball Guy, who then gives the player a special kind of Poké Ball not normally found elsewhere and makes a remark about said Poké Ball. Once the player character becomes the champion, the Ball Guy gives the player character their Rare League Card. Each time they win the Championship Cup the Ball Guy will reward them with an item. Trivia *Several hints in the game imply that the person wearing the Ball Guy costume might not be endorsed by the Galar Pokémon League. *According to their League Card, it is unknown where the person wearing the Ball Guy costume gets their supply of Poké Balls from. *As stated by the Ball Guy's League Card, the gender and age of the person in the costume is unknown. *Unlike most League Cards, the Ball Guy's League Card seems to have creases in the paper. *On December 19, 2019, the official Pokémon Twitter renamed itself to "Ball Guy" as part of a promotion for a Mystery Gift event that gives the Player the Apricorn Pokéballs. Category:Pokémon game characters Category:Characters from Galar Category:Generation VIII characters